Kasmaran
by dey Esvenia
Summary: Aku berharap ini mimpi. Sungguh. Aku harap Jung Bloody Yunho itu adalah bayangan yang ada dalam tidurku. Setidaknya dengan begitu aku bisa lega. Entah sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini. Jatuh cinta pada seorang pria sampai setengah mati. Memuakkan! HoMin fic, re-publish! Enjoy,


Author: shierryan

Rating: K+

Pair: HoMin

Disclaimer: do not own

Warning: OOC, pendek, shounen-ai

a/n: annyeong~ author baru di fandom ini, dan mau ngeramein sector HoMin fic! This is my first drabble, enjoy! XD

Ini re-publish gara-gara dihapus sama admin,, TT^TT

terima kasih yang udah review sebelumnya, maafkan akuuu...

KASMARAN

Aku ingin bercerita, tapi siapa? Dan jika aku tidak mengatakan semua yang aku alami, aku merasa nelangsa. Damn! Kenapa aku menjadi orang yang melankolis disini. Membuatku mual saja. Aku seperti mengalami jungkir balik dalam kehidupanku, yang semula damai menjadi kacau. Hebatnya, semua ini disebabkan oleh satu orang.

Aku berusaha menepis apa yang sedang kurasakan saat ini. Perasaan yang tidak seharsnya tumbuh kepada seorang pria. Demi semua wanita yang pernah kutiduri, aku ini juga seorang pria! Tapi kenapa bisa? Kenapa bisa semakin lama jadi seperti ini. tidak terkendali. Aku seperti tokoh gadis dalam roman picisan. Melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Tersenyum ketika mengingat wajahnya yang sialnya tampan. Aku mengutuk orang itu, Jung Yunho, pria yang sudah membuatku gila.

Oke, dia orang yang baik, kuakui itu. Orang yang kalem tanpa kesan dibuat-buat. Apalagi ketika dia berbicara dengan suara bariton miliknya, seperti menggaung dalam kepalaku.

"Salam kenal! Nama saya Jung Yunho."

"Siapa?"

"Saya penghuni baru di apartemen sebelah anda."

"Oh,"

"Mohon bantuannya!"

Yunho jarang tersenyum. Dua bulan menjadi tetangganya, aku hanya melihat senyum itu beberapa kali meski kami berpapasan setiap hari. Sekali ketika kami pertama kali bertemu dan sisanya tidak sengaja kulihat waktu dia bersama orang lain. Entah dia itu bodoh atau apa. Mungkin dia tidak sadar bahwa senyumnya membuat wajah itu lebih tampan. Atau justru karena dia tahu, sehingga dia menyembunyikannya. Hal itu membuatku geregetan, gemas terhadap bibir tebalnya itu. Ingin kusatukan dengan bibirku lalu melumatnya.

Aku berharap ini mimpi. Sungguh. Aku harap Jung Bloody Yunho itu adalah bayangan yang ada dalam tidurku. Setidaknya dengan begitu aku bisa lega. Entah sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini. Jatuh cinta pada seorang pria sampai setengah mati. Memuakkan!

"Changmin-ssi, selamat pagi!"

"Selamat pagi!"

"Berangkat bekerja?"

"Hm,"

"Kita sering berangkat di waktu yang bersamaan, ya?"

'Sengaja', batinku. Tapi aku hanya diam.

"Jika boleh tahu, kau bekerja dimana?"

"Café di jalan depan"

"Umm", dia mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan mampir"

Sial! dia membuatku terpaku hanya dengan lengkungan di bibirnya.

Seminggu kemudian dia benar-benar datang. Menyapaku dan memesan secangkir kopi hitam. Hal ini membuat perasaanku membuncah dengan dada bergemuruh. Aku mengutuk bagian tubuhku yang merespons senang atas kehadirannya. Masalahnya, seluruh tubuh dan hatiku telah berkomplot. Hanya secuil logika yang membuatku sadar untuk tidak menjatuhkan diriku dalam pelukannya.

Aku semakin tersiksa menyadari aku terbiasanya dengan kehadirannya yang hampir tiap hari di café milikku. Terlibat pembicaraan lebih jauh dengannya membuatku tersungkur mengetahui fakta bahwa aku semakin menyukainya. Dan aku menyesal pernah mengutuk bibir yang jarang tersenyum itu. Karena sekarang, bibir itu tersenyum di depanku setiap hari, memberiku dorongan yang lebih kuat untuk segera menciumnya.

Aku ingin mengeluh, ini sudah terlalu banyak. Dia sudah merubahku terlalu jauh. Aku adalah pecinta wanita sejati. Mahkluk indah itu merupakan temanku saat siang ataupun ketika di ranjang. Dan dalam waktu singkat dia berhasil merubah haluanku sepenuhnya padanya. Damn!

"Changmii~n, kau tidak pernah menjawab teleponku!", kata wanita itu manja padaku.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku meneleponmu semalam", dia cemberut.

"Aku sibuk"

"Malam ini kau juga sibuk?"

"Begitulah,"

"Kau sibuk dengan wanita lain?"

"Tidak,"

"Apa dia lebih seksi dariku?"

"…"

"Kita bisa main bertiga, kau tahu. Aku tidak keberatan"

Aku menatap wanita yang sedang berbisik seduktif itu disampingku. Dia cantik, berambut panjang, lekuk tubuhnya terbentuk jelas akibat pakaian ketatnya. Tidak ada pria normal yang bisa menolak wanita seksi yang menawarkan dirinya dengan sukarela seperti sekarang. Sedetik kemudian aku mengumpat. Menyadari ketidaknormalanku.

Yunho membuatku tidak kuat menahan semua ini lagi. aku menyalahkannya. Gara-gara dia datang seenaknya dalam kehidupanku menjadikan duniaku berputar dua kali lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Membuatku rusak dan kacau. Anehnya, aku menikmati apa yang terjadi. Mungkin aku butuh pertolongan seorang dokter, psikiater lebih tepatnya. Damn! Lalu apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka? Seorang pria tampan telah membuatku hilang akal?

Aku menyerah ketika dia datang padaku pada suatu malam. Berdiri tepat di depanku di balik pintu apartemenku. Matanya yang tajam beradu tatap dengan milikku.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya sukses membuatku membeku. Sedetik kemudian jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, menjalarkan panas ke seluruh tubuhku. Dadaku sesak, dan perutku serasa bergolak. Bagaimanapun juga aku pasrah. Aku menerimanya.

-end-

a/n: Gimana? Gimana? Errr, drabble ini terinspirasi dari lagu Kasmaran, tapi Shier lupa penyanyinya siapa, maaf.. T^T btw, wanna review?

Shierryan


End file.
